Operation: Due Date
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito-ish] Taichi's never been practical, Yamato has experienced this first hand.


Disclaimer - Believe me, you'd know if I owned Digimon.

A/N: I feel really bad for not updating for almost two months. I only have 12KB done of Gotta Have Faith... and I have about 10-15KB to go. I feel horrible, so I decided to write something short to make up for it. Though, there's hardly a chance of that. I have so much reading to catch up on though... Jeez.

There's a few quick notes about the story though... As you all probably know, I'm a little Taichi fangirl. So I always have fun writing when it revolves around him. You also probably know--if you've read my other fics--that I usually write about things that I've done, wish I could do, or will do someday. And, usually they're completely off the wall things that no one in their right mind would ever think about doing.

With that said, just read the story and don't even think twice about this author's note, because I'm sure you all think I'm a nut-case. I don't really think I need to be adding to that, but I don't usually think about the consequences. That whole think before you act thing, doesn't really work for me.

Enjoy, as much as you can.

**Operation: Due Date  
By Aero**

It had started as something very innocent. Taichi was looking for his homework, he'd been off from school for over a month for the holidays. Though, of course he would have to have homework. Only for one class, but still... The thought of having homework when he was supposed to be spending time with family and friends made him cringe. Didn't teachers know that holiday break was supposed to be full of fun, not homework? Obviously not. Teachers didn't have families and they didn't get to spend break with friends... Like that had any anyway. ¹

"Heartless people, all of them," he muttered to himself as he dug through his backpack. His hand finally reached the bottom of the bag, he let out an, 'ah-ha!' sound as he grasped a piece of paper. Pulled it out of this backpack, he held it up in the air triumphantly. He stared at it for a moment before his face fell into a frownful expression.

"I take it that's not your paper?" Hikari asked cutely. "Pity."

"Shut up, Hikari!" he growled back.

He then decided that younger siblings were on the earth to torture older siblings. To laugh at their expense. There really wasn't any good reason for them to be around. He would shoot the person that made younger siblings. Funny thing, everyone had to feel the same way... Meaning he wouldn't go to jail. Ah, perfect. ²

Taichi stood from his position on the floor by his book-bag. He sighed melodramatically as he picked up the telephone and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Get over here," he commanded into the phone. "Please?" he added quickly with a nervous laugh. "Okay, bye." Hanging up the phone, Taichi stomped towards his bedroom.

He stood in the doorway and gazed upon the nice and tidy room.

"Operation: Due Date in commence," he stated urgently. He had just cleaned his room a week before, so he had no idea where anything was. It had been a complete mess before he cleaned it... Which of course when it was messy he knew exactly where everything was because they had been in their rightful place, but now--now he didn't even know where the remote for his stereo was.

First thing he went for was his computer desk, if the paper was anywhere in the room, it would have to be on the desk. It was the most practical spot for it. But, you have to remember... Taichi's not that practical. Papers went flying around the room when he realized his fault, and that the paper wasn't anywhere in sight.

Taichi huffed as he walked over to his bed. He kneeled down on the carpet; glancing underneath the bed. He growled as he climbed under, pushing everything in his way out into the middle of the room. No matter how well he cleaned his room, under his bed was probably the one spot that was never cleaned properly. Usually because everything that didn't have a proper spot went underneath it, never to be remembered... Until Taichi needed it, that is.

He savaged through the rubble from under his bed, but had no such luck finding his homework. Sighing he sat back and took a good look at his room, ignoring the current mess in the middle of the floor. His eyes brightened when they landing on his dresser. Getting up quickly, he hurried over to his dresser. Carefully, he pushed all the papers and such on the floor without hitting his stereo.

Papers flipped about the room as Taichi tore through them. He still didn't find his homework. He grabbed a fist of his brown hair and pulled insanely.

"You're going to pull your hair out, Taichi," Hikari pointed out. Taichi stopped abruptly and crawled across his messy floor over to his closet. "I'm not helping you clean up this mess, you know that?" Hikari said, shaking her head. Taichi just waved her off with the flick of the wrist. She sighed and left her brother to his scavenging.

Opening his closet, he began the throw everything out of it. He didn't hear the knock on the front door or the greeting Hikari and the stranger exchanged. He was bound determined to find his homework. He sure wasn't going to re-write it, especially since he couldn't even remember what the paper was supposed to be about. He had wrote it the day he'd gotten out for holiday break, how was he supposed to remember that far back?

Taichi started throwing shoes and clothes out of the closet, as Yamato walked in. The blonde's eyes widened when his saw the mess Taichi had made. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead yelped as he dodged a shoe that was sailing through the air.

"Taichi, what are you doing?!" he demanded as he dodged the other shoe.

The brunet's head poked out the closet momentarily, his face red; expression angry.

"I'm looking for that stupid paper, that I did two weeks ago."

"Why would it be in your closet?" Yamato was very confused.

Taichi sighed as he crawled out of the closet. "I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that it grew legs and--"

"Walked away. Right, Tai." Yamato finished the brunet's sentence. "Highly unlikely. Shouldn't it be with the rest of your homework?"

The brunet shrugged helplessly. "I thought so, but I already looked and it's not there."

"Why can't you re-write it?"

"Because I already have it done."

"Then don't complain."

"What!? I'm not complaining... I just can't find it and it's pissing me off." Taichi said slamming his fist on the floor. "I don't want to re-write it. It'll take too long." His voice took on a whining pitch that annoyed Yamato.

"Is that why you called me over here? I left the comfort of my pajamas and the couch to come over here and listen to you whine?"

"And because you love me oh-so-much."

"Puh-lease, Tai," the blonde said with a laugh. "You're insane. Just re-write the damn thing... Just think, if you weren't sitting there and whining about your lost homework, but re-doing it--you could be done already."

"Uh, Yama... Hate to break it to you, but Koushiro is supposed to be the smart one, not you."

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "Just re-write your damn paper... I'm going home."

Upon hearing the words leave the blonde's mouth, Taichi scrambled to his feet and grabbed Yamato's arm before he could take a step towards the exit.

"No, you have to stay. If you leave, your trip will have been for nothing."

"Tai, it was for nothing."

"No. I need help--"

Yamato interrupted. "I'm not helping you clean your room." Taichi shook his head quickly.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I want your help with writing the paper."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the less than obvious proposition. "You wrote it once without my help, can't you do it again?" Taichi shook his head again, then gave a goofy smile. Yamato rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Both boys sat down at Taichi's computer. The brunet stared at the blank document for a few moments before turning to Yamato. "Now what?" Yamato sighed and rolled his eyes.

#%#%#%#%#%

Clicking print, Taichi announced, "Done!"

"Finally," Yamato said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Taichi clicked out of the document, but didn't think he needed to save; so didn't. He watched as the paper printed, just as Yamato was looking through some papers on the desk. Taichi grabbed the newly printed paper and held it up to Yamato, but raised an eyebrow when he saw Yamato was smirking.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Is this, by any chance, the paper you were looking for?" Yamato asked back, holding up a familiar piece of paper. Taichi growled loudly and snatched the paper from the blonde, ripping it and the other paper to shreds. He huffed as the tiny pieces fell to the floor.

"Uh, Tai?" Yamato questioned, and Taichi groaned.

"I didn't save!" he exclaimed, beating his head on the desk.

**The End**

---

Aero: Did you enjoy it? I really hope so because I always enjoy writing things like this. It's always so much fun! Please review! It would be much appreciated!

¹ - some slight humor, you know. Nothing against Teachers... Really! 

² - I'm a younger sibling. Heh, thank goodness. ^^ I always hear that younger siblings aren't that great, I wouldn't know though. 


End file.
